


Interruption

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom interrupts Harry's "quiet time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

Interruption  
A. Kite (May 1998)

Tom Paris stood outside his best friend's door debating whether to chime for entrance or use the access code Harry had given him ages ago. He hadn't seen Harry all day, and he hadn't shown up in the mess hall for dinner. Tom was concerned. It wasn't like Harry to miss meals. Tom lifted his hand and chimed. There was no answer. He knew Harry was in his quarters. He had confirmed it with the computer. He gave up and used the code. The door slid open at his command.

"Harry?" Tom stepped into the darkened room.

"Yeah, Tom what do you want?" Harry asked in a quite put-out voice. He heard a muttered curse as Tom made his way across the room. Must have bumped into something. Harry sighed and called for lights.

Tom put his head tentatively around the partition and saw Harry already in bed. "Oh, sorry Har I didn't know you were already in bed. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine except for wanting a little privacy."

Tom pulled back in surprise. "I'll leave you alone then. Sorry I bothered you."

"Tom." Harry called him back. "Look, I'm just tired and not good company right now. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Tom came back into the bedroom and stood at the end of the bed. The ensign was lying on his back with his knees drawn up. The blanket was kicked to the bottom of the bed, and Harry was only covered by the sheet. Tom couldn't see his face. He moved, but Harry turned his head. "What's wrong?"

Harry still wouldn't look at Tom. "I spent the day crawling through miles of Jeffries tubes with Seven. I'm tired that's all."

That wasn't all, and Tom knew it. He sat down on the edge of the bed, reached over and guided Harry's head around to face him. His face was flushed and his forehead beaded with sweat. "Now tell me what's wrong, Harry. Is it something with Seven?"

"No! What's with everybody? Anytime I'm not acting like 'Mr. Happy' people assume I'm mooning over Seven."

Jerking away from Tom without thinking, Harry stretched his legs flat on the bed. What was really bothering the ensign was clearly evident. Harry had an erection. In fact, he had been doing some serious wanking before Tom's interruption. Harry tried to act casually, but that was difficult with the object of his masturbatory fantasy right there.

Tom was looking too. Looking at the wet spot growing on the sheet over Harry's weeping cock. Then he looked up into his friend's face and watched as it turned beet red.

"Oops, looks like I really showed up at a bad time. It's okay, Harry. You don't have to be embarrassed. Everybody does it. Hell, we'd all be crazy by now if we didn't," Tom said quietly. He reached over and patted Harry's shoulder. A teasing look came into the older man's eyes. "Need some help?" he asked. Then without waiting for an answer, Tom slid his hand under the sheet and clasped Harry's cock.

"Ohh..." Harry moaned as Tom's fingers teased his length. "You like that?"

"Oh, yes. Don't stop. Please, Tom," Harry begged as he thrust his hips up into the firm grip Tom now had on his aching cock. "Oh, oh, I'm gonna come. So close."

Tom slipped his arm under Harry's neck, leaned in and kissed him hard. The younger man was putty in his hands. Tom let their tongues dance together until he felt Harry shudder. Tom pulled back so he could see. He wanted to see Harry's face as he climaxed.

Harry let out a long, low moan and convulsed. Tom thought it was one of the sexiest things, he'd ever seen. He felt the warm fluid spill out over his hand. Harry went still, blinked a couple of times and sighed. Then to Tom's total surprise, Harry suddenly raised up and flipped Tom onto his back. "That was great, Tom."

Tom arched up to brush his own hard cock against Harry's thigh. Harry reached down and undid Tom's pants releasing Tom's trapped cock. Then he took his friend's hand and placed it on his cock. Harry rolled back and looked at Tom with an intensity that was undefinable. "Show me," Harry said.

Tom looked at Harry questioningly, "Show you?"

"I want you to jack off, Tom, and I'm going to watch," Harry answered.

_Okay, you want a show, I'll give you a show._ Tom just smiled back at the younger man then turned his attention to himself. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off and slid out of his pants. Tom tossed them both on the floor. He used the fingers of his right hand to trace around his nipples then pinch and roll them. Tom's left hand strayed down to cup his balls. He left his chest and trailed his fingers down his stomach to his dick.

Harry's breath started coming faster as he watched Tom. God, he looked so hot and sexy lying there in Harry's bed playing with himself. Harry felt his cock begin to harden again. He moved into a more comfortable position and began to touch himself as he watched. Harry touched himself the same way Tom was touching his own body.

Tom was pumping his cock unhurriedly. He looked over at Harry and saw that he was jerking off too. Tom ran his fingers up and gathered pre-cum from the slit in the head of his cock and offered it to his friend. Harry eagerly licked Tom's fingers clean then offered the same. Tom pulled Harry's fingers into his mouth and sucked them avidly.

The feel of his fingers in Tom's mouth caused Harry to speed up the motion of his hand. Tom let Harry's fingers slip from his mouth and pumped his own cock faster. When Tom felt the imminence of release, he half turned and shot his load toward his best friend. The first volley hit the center of Harry's chest. The second on his stomach, and the third spurt landed right on Harry's jacking hand.

The realization that this was Tom. Tom Paris had just spattered his body with his semen sent Harry over the edge too. Though, his climax wasn't as impressive as Tom's. As Harry had cum once already, his seed flowed from his cock in weak spurts, but it was no less satisfying.

As Harry lay in post-orgasmic satiation, he heard Tom leave the bed and head for the bathroom. Tom emerged a few minutes later and handed Harry a wet cloth. Harry cleaned the sticky semen off himself and wondered what to say. He was so distracted that when he looked up that he was surprised to see a smile on Tom's face.

Tom leaned over and kissed Harry. "I have to go now. Next time you can interrupt me, okay?"

Harry kissed Tom back and whispered, "Okay."

The End


End file.
